sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Guards 1636 F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Morton Stadium | capacity = 4,500 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Steve Pyke | coach = | currentleague = League C | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = League C | lastposition = 14th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Royal Guards 1636 Football Club, known simply as Royal Guards, is a professional football club based in Cape Wells, St. Gregory. The team plays in League C of the St. Gregory Football Association. The club was established in 2000 and played one season in the newly-formed SGFA Amateur Leagues before turning professional the following year, joining League C as the 41st member club in the SGFA. Royal Guards has never been promoted out of League C. Their highest ever finish in the league is 4th, in 2009-10, where they qualified for the promotion playoffs but were unsuccessful. Colors, crest and nickname The club takes its name from the Royal Gregorian Guards, an elite division of the Gregorian Regiment who were entrusted with the protection of British nobility. 1636 was the year of the first landing by British explorers on the island of Saint Gregory in present-day Cape Wells. The club's colors are purple and red. This unusual combination (no other professional club in St. Gregory wears both at the same time) grew from originally wanting to play in red, white and black, to emulate the colors of the Queen's Guard. When the team began play, however, they discovered they were one of four teams in their league to wear these colors. Purple, a color associated with royalty and more unique among their competition, was chosen as an away color and it was officially added as a primary color when the team turned professional. Although the uniforms of the Queen's Guards featured on the club crest were never worn by the Royal Gregorian Guards, they were chosen for their ubiquity in order to make the club more well-known worldwide. The depiction of the two guards on the crest – one with dark skin and one with light skin – are in honor of the original Gregorian Regiment, which was made up of a combination of British settlers and indigenous Taíno people. Rivalries The team's chief rival has, for their entire existence, been Green Island. The two clubs have a groundsharing arrangement at Morton Stadium and were established in the same year. In all but three seasons since both clubs were founded in 2000, they have played in the same league. Players 'Current squad' : As of December 18, 2018 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Former players :Further information: Category:Royal Guards 1636 F.C. players Category:Club pages Category:Royal Guards 1636 F.C.